


A Boy with Red Plaid Jacket

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and after debut, dan and sen through p101, will be a pining fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: And that was the first time he met him. Awed and overwhelmed. Afraid and admiring.





	A Boy with Red Plaid Jacket

The first time Daniel saw him was like any first time he met most of his members, from the stand while they were walking up the stage, gathering courage and hope, nervous but eager. Though Sewoon then, unlike his members, were calmer and more composed as if he had done this before. Daniel catched some hushed talks after the entrance clapping ended. Among them were 'starship' and 'big company'. Granted, he wasn't one to look differently to specific trainees just because of their companies, others from equally big agencies left some regrets in their performances afterall. But the way Sewoon held himself that day, no makeup, sophisticated red plaid jacket and no style applied on his hair just screamed he got some other bigger thing to show.

He was kinda right. The moment Sewoon and Gwanghyun introduced themselves, Sewoon's voice carried through the air much different than others. It was unique. It was raspy. It was a sound Daniel hadn't heard before. He bet right away that the boy could sing better than most of the trainees there. He bet that Starship trainees, maybe, were actually as good as the company's name.

And he was right, again, Daniel thought as he unconsciously smiled through Sugar stage. The performance was good. It might not be grand but it certainly brought a good atmosphere to the hall. That was, until the boy took his guitar and played his own composed song that Daniel got taken aback. Even more so his big dream, bigger dream that he wasn’t afraid to admit and say out loud.

“At first, I just wanted to play music. But later on, my dream is to be the CEO of my own music company,” he said while holding his guitar tightly.

The crowd was lowkey cheering then, some in sarcasm and some in compliment. Daniel could be the latter, should be the latter, if it wasn’t for the sinking thought on his head. He dropped his jaw instead. The calm and talented boy with a purpose standing on that stage would be his rival. He would fight for a place in this world with that kind of monstrosity. As much as the pride he had on his dance, he could never surpass people who always thought outside of the box. Daniel shook his head then, trying to shake away the disturbing thought and smiled wider to get himself determined instead.

And that was the first time he met him. Awed and overwhelmed. Afraid and admiring.

Which soon became forgotten as he had his own stage to focus on.


End file.
